The cooling of conductor over extended distances has been a costly and cumbersome operation due to the difficulty in transporting coolant maintained in a central refrigerator along the length of the conductor. For example, the cryogenic design of a superconducting accelerator requires the transportation of coolant from the central refrigerator or liquefier to the magnets located along the length of the accelerator. Such lengths may extend over relatively great distances, such as 100 meters or more. Cooling and establishing steady-state conditions in a series of magnets as used for beam lines or accelerators requires removal of large amounts of heat. In the temperature range of 4.degree. to 6.degree. K such as might be required for a superconducting accelerator, refrigeration becomes particularly expensive if cooling is unduly dependennt upon conductor length.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a means for cooling a conductor to the superconducting state.
Another object of this invention is to provide a means for cooling a system of magnets for use in a superconducting accelerator.
Another object of this invention is to provide a means for cooling a conductor to the superconducting range between 4.degree. and 10.degree. K.